


Indecent

by whatacunningboy



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Anal Sex, Banishment, Blow Jobs, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gay Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Riding, Sharing a Bed, Soldiers, Witches, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacunningboy/pseuds/whatacunningboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charmont thought that once he reached the witch, the rest would be easy. If the witch did not comply, he would reason and if she still did not comply, he would force her. The events that followed were not in Charmont’s mind. He was banished. He was tricked by the conniving witch to fall through a hole (which he thought was going to be sudden death) that took him to another dimension or time. Charmont did not know and he really did not care where he landed. All he wanted was to find a cure to Ella’s illness and back to her. That would prove to be difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read.

Charmont should have known that the witch was not bluffing. A lot of people wanted him out of the kingdom after the death of his uncle. Some said that he was too young and too inexperienced and others just had detestation from the moment he was born. It never really mattered to him what a group of individuals said because his father taught him to be a good king. His uncle taught him not to care. He was going to do whatever was best for the kingdom, even if it meant that his people would hate him for it.

However, there were personal pressing matters that made him care less about the wellbeing of his kingdom. The only wellbeing he was concerned about was Ella’s. That’s why he needed to find the witch and find the cure for her illness because it had turned that cheerful smile to an expression of despair and pain. Her soft skin had become clammy because of her fever and the pink blush that adorned her face a slight purple. That's why he needed to find the witch and return his beloved to the way she was before.

Charmont thought that once he reached the witch, the rest would be easy. If the witch did not comply, he would reason and if she still did not comply, he would force her. The events that followed were not in Charmont’s mind. He was banished. He was tricked by the conniving witch to fall through a hole (which he thought was going to be sudden death) that took him to another dimension or time. Charmont did not know and he really did not care where he landed. All he wanted was to find a cure to Ella’s illness and back to her. That would prove to be difficult.

He was picked up by a group of traders. Old, ugly, and dirty men who dared to place a hand on a king’s silk sleeves and almost tear it from his body as they struggled to catch him. The men found him amusing. They found him expensive. Charmont—being the king of his land and taught by one of the greatest fighters known—put up a fight and took out most of the men. However, there were too many for the young king. He kicked and jerked his body as they threw down to the floor and tied him with the roughest rope Charmont had ever felt along his skin. It did not stop him. He bit at them and tried to scratch whatever his hands could find. They threatened to pull his teeth and cut his fingers, but they were only threats. Charmont’s value would decrease because of their impatience.

They walked in the hot sun for miles. They pulled Charmont along and in slight moments of weakness, Charmont pulled at the rope and tried to run. They did not punch him, but threatened him further. Charmont did not know where his fate lied. They talked about selling him to a brothel of young men. They knew that they would get the most money out of that, but they wanted something else out of Charmont. The young king heard them talk about a man who was giving money for men in his guard, but also the king of a great city would owe whoever brought a great fighter. Charmont proved to be good, but perhaps this man could exploit him for great.

He was almost completely (if not entirely) tired by the time they arrived to the great city. Charmont feared the many things that he heard on his trip. They could tell that Charmont was money and Charmont’s life was in their hands. The series of options they talked about were horrid to think about. However, Charmont would try his hardest to get out before anything continued.

The men threw Charmont into a dark room with the rope still tied around his hands and mouth. It smelled of piss and feces. There was nothing close to him, so the young king guessed it was some kind of holding cell. He used the last of his strength to sit up. He squinted his eyes to find some kind of landmark through the small sliver of light that came through the crack of the door. He needed to decipher where he had landed in order to get back to his Ella. His tutor had spoken of the possibilities of another world, but Charmont only laughed and dismissed it. They sounded like fairytales too extreme to be true. He realized in that moment that he was wrong.

His body did not let him move further. He was tired and so thirsty for water from walking in the sun for hours. The air was dry despite being in the dark room. He felt his lips chap and the corner of his mouth burn from the rope. When they first placed the rope on his mouth to gag him he drooled buckets, but now not even the moistness of the rope was there. Charmont tried to keep himself steady and focus his mind to something other than his fatigue. The door opened, which shifted his mind completely.

It was a man. He was older, but not like the others. The dirt on his skin was from a mixture of dust and sweat. Charmont recognized it from the hours of training he had with his knights. He had long hair, tied back in a braid and a beard on his face. For a moment, Charmont wished he could grow something so long.

The man wore almost nothing. The young king felt a little ashamed from the lack of clothing. His entire upper body was left completely exposed to the mercy of the sun and wind. The only article of clothing was a white cloth wrapped around his hips and sandals on his feet. He spotted Charmont in the corner of the room gawking at him with wide eyes. He made his way towards Charmont with purpose in his stride and an angry look to his face. Charmont embraced himself—expecting another hit.

However, he felt the rope around his mouth loosening until it was completely gone. Charmont thought quickly about his next move. He thought to fight back, but he knew if he did this man would not tolerate it. His expression matched that of a general or captain. Charmont recognized it from his own instructors. Charmont let the man pull the rope down his neck. His eyes lingered a moment at the type of clothing the young king wore. He looked confused, yet fascinated about the clothing that wrapped around Charmont’s shoulders. The young king’s attention was caught by the stranger’s cock that was clearly visible by the position he was in. He glanced away immediately with shame that he had looked.

“What’s your name?” The man spoke. His was voice rough and deep that it caused the young king to stare at the man’s lips for a moment too soon. Charmont cleared his throat trying to moisten it before speaking.

“King Charmont of the Kingdome of Frell.” Charmont answered. The man’s lips stretched in a slight smile.

“King?” Charmont nodded.

“Yes, king.”

“Your kingdom… where does it lie?” The man’s eyes scanned throughout Charmont’s body. He was trying to find some sort of features that only a man of royal lineage would posses.

“I… I don’t know where I am at the moment.” Charmont admitted, “Perhaps, if you would be so kind as to tell me where my captors have brought me, I could give you the way to my kingdom.”

“You are in the city of Joppa.”

“…I am afraid that I do not know where my kingdom lies.” Charmont realized he should have paid closer attention to his tutor. The man laughed lightly.

“Do you take me for a fool?” The man lifted Charmont by his arm, so he could stand. The young king gasped at the feeling of his limb being stretched and his aching legs being forced to work.

“I am not fooling you, sir! I am a king! King of Frell!”

The stranger turned Charmont around and grabbed onto Charmont’s fingers. He pulled them and inspected each one. The young king felt the stranger’s hands. He was definitely not of royal decent. The man’s fingers were rough and hard against Charmont’s. This man had worked hard in fields or as a warrior. The young king felt a metal object by his hands and then his blood was able to circulate properly again. The stranger sat him back down to the floor.

“If you are a king, like you proclaim, then you should have no troubles in fighting others.” The man squatted back down next to him. The knife still in his hands and pointed at Charmont.

“Fighting?”

“You must have had the best teachers.” The man took Charmont’s hands once more, “If you try to escape, King Charmont, I will not be as pleasing as I am now.” He let go of Charmont’s hands and stood up, “First you will need a change of clothes.” He left for a second and came back with a cloth, “Change.”

He threw it to Charmont and then sandals to the floor. Charmont starred at the cloth like it was the strangest object he had ever seen. He glanced back at the man who stood by the door and watched what Charmont would do. If Charmont tried to run, the man could kill him. If he tried to resist, the man would change him himself.

“Into this?”

“Is there an issue?”

“I don’t think I can fight… in this. Am I supposed to wrap it along my body?” The man chuckled as he watched Charmont wrap it around his shoulders, “It’s not even long enough-!” The man had pulled his own cloth from his hips. Charmont turned his back to the man with a hot face and heavily beating heart.

“Is something wrong, King Charmont?”

“Yo-you can’t just get naked like that! It’s indecent!”

“Indecent?” The man repeated, “And your attire is not indecent? Exposing your chest as if offering yourself to the world, or wearing such tight clothing that you tease others into imagining what the Gods have gifted you… is that not indecent?

Charmont starred at the floor. His mind tricking him into turning once more, but Charmont stopped himself. The words ran through his head. Expose, offering, and tease—all words of perversity, but Charmont felt drawn to them. He turned back to the man and lowered down the cloth. He needed to change. The young king convinced himself of that. Charmont felt his temperature rise more than the temperature of the city. The cloth of his trousers rolled down his pale thighs. His undergarments and oversized shirt kept him covered enough.

“You never introduced yourself.” Charmont almost stuttered out.

“Draco, captain of the King’s guard.” The man answered.

“King’s guard?” Charmont repeated, “I am afraid that I left my own guard home.” He struggled to find a way to tie the cloth around his waist. The man watched in amusement.

“Perhaps it would be simpler, if you pulled off your tunic.”

The man used his hands to signal that shirt that Charmont wore. The young king nodded and loosely tied the cloth on his hips before pulled the shirt off. Draco’s eyes narrowed at the small chest of the young king and the slimness that could be admired by the wealthiest of men. Charmont struggled to tie the cloth and secure it. Draco shook his head at the various failed attempts to do it. He secured his knife back into his sandal and made his way toward Charmont.

“I forgot that as a king you cannot perform tasks by yourself.”

Draco kneeled and wrapped the cloth around Charmont’s hips, “This is what makes the tying difficult.”

Draco pulled the young king’s undergarment to his ankles with no hesitation. Charmont startled—offended and slightly aroused—jumped back from Draco. However, the undergarment by his ankles caused him to fall back. Draco tried to grab him, but missed the young king’s flailing hand. Charmont landed on the dirt with nothing covering him. His cloth had fallen off of his cock and was left completely exposed for Draco to bask in the view.

“Perhaps, the Gods were not as generous for some.” Draco teased.

“Excuse me!?” Charmont stood up quickly from the floor. His expression shifted from embarrassment to anger of the comment, “I am fully gifted in all areas! The Gods did not have to be generous with me!” Draco pulled the cloth from Charmont’s hands and wrapped it around his hips once more. He smiled slightly at the comment the young king made.

“Indecency is nothing to be afraid of here, King Charmont.” Draco stood up, “Even during a spar.” Draco opened the door fully and turned back to Charmont, “I will give you food and drink, if you cooperate.”

Charmont nodded and followed Draco.

***

“Well, you were not lying King Charmont of Frell.”

“I do not lie.”

They had finished the training for the day. Draco was very pleased with what Charmont brought. The young king did not back out of any fight, despite the size difference and the level of experience. It was expected that Charmont would not win every fight, but he won a great amount. Draco sat on a stone placed in the middle of the courtyard. He pulled off his cloth and dipped it in the bucket of water in front of him. Charmont looked away. He felt his face heating up despite the chillness in the dark air.

“Am I to rest in the room I was first in?” Charmont asked. Draco wrung the cloth and tied it once more around his hips.

“Of course not, King Charmont.” Draco walked towards the darkened hallway, “You’ll be resting with me.”

“I-I beg your pardon?”

“Unless you want to stay in the other quarters.” Draco pointed back to the menacing doors with open windows, “I warn you, King Charmont. They do tend to be very welcoming of new recruits.”

Charmont bit his lower lip as he watched the open window. The words that the men had uttered as he fought and the conversation he overheard the other men have made Charmont think. He turned back to Draco and followed him. They reached a long hallway that was lightly lit by torches on the wall. Draco reached arches to go into the third room in the long corridor.

He lit a small candle at a small table. It only lit some of the bedding, but Charmont’s slowly adjusted to the low lighting and started to notice features of the room. There was not much in the room. There was another table and two chairs. There was a box close to the door of the room and armor close to the window of the room. Draco sat at the edge of the bed and began to untie his sandals. Charmont felt more shameful looking at that, than when Draco pulled off the cloth. Draco glanced over at the young king. He caught Charmont’s attention with a scoff.

“Is there indecency in taking off my sandals as well?” Draco stated in an almost teasing tone.

“I do not suppose you have a sleeping gown, of some kind.” Charmont asked completely evading the first question asked. Draco shook his head as his eyes scanned Charmont’s accented body due to the light of the candle.

“Men sleep the way they were brought into this world.” Draco stood up and pulled off the cloth. Charmont was starting to grow accustom to the action, “Were you brought in the finest linen, King Charmont?”

“I was wrapped in them.” Charmont corrected. Draco laughed and made his way to his bed. Charmont stood by the doorway, “Is that the only bed?”

“I’m afraid so.” Charmont bit his lower lip once more.

For a moment, he considered sleeping in the room that smelled of piss and feces. It was not because he did not enjoy Draco or his company. Charmont was a skeptical about his actions around the soldier. He did not want to cause any disturbance with Draco. He took a deep breath before he made his way to the bed and pulled off the sandals. He left the cloth where it was. Draco watched the young king slowly lie onto the bed with his back to him. Charmont starred at the shadows that the candle casted on the wall.

“This is not permanent. This is until I can find a place for you here.” Charmont heard.

“I-I know…” Charmont turned back to him, “I am grateful that you are sharing your bed with me.”

“Your cloth may get lost at night.” Draco’s eyes quickly glanced down to Charmont’s hips. The cloth strategically placed to hide what gifts the Gods had given him.

“I can acquire another.” Charmont shifted a little, “Or fight with the gifts that the Gods have given me completely exposed… or is that indecent?”

Draco’s lips stretched in a slight smile. The candle flickered in a warm light that accented Charmont’s skin. It made him look softer than when Draco first touched him. Despite the darkness, his eyes seemed to glow like the moon that shun from the window. It made the young king seem a lot more magical, almost unreal. Draco slowly inched his fingers towards Charmont’s cloth. He waited for the young king to protest, but he did not. He simply watched Draco proceed.

There was only a slight gasp that was heard from Charmont’s lips, when Draco’s finger brushed against his interested cock. At that moment, Draco could not stop. He leaned in and kissed Charmont’s lips. The same red tinted lips that almost broke because of the sparring. Draco breathed in Charmont’s scent. He could still smell the perfumes that the young king had bathed in nights before, the dirt and sweat that he caused today only masking over that natural perfume scent. Charmont pulled away and brushed his hand on the side of Draco’s face.

“I am terrible.” Charmont whispered to him, “I should not receive your affections.”

“King Charmont,” Draco pulled Charmont’s palm to his lips and kissed it, “You must learn to spoil yourself in the pleasures of men.”

Charmont watched as Draco kissed his palm once more, then his wrist. He leaned in for another kiss. Their lips sealed together as Draco’s hand made their way to the cloth on Charmont’s hips. Charmont whined when he felt the cloth being pulled away. He wanted more. He needed more, but his mind projected images of his ill wife in that moment. Charmont pulled away, hot air being exchanged between two mouths.

“I am married.” Charmont licked his lips. Draco’s fingers danced around Charmont’s flesh, “She is waiting for her cure…”

“Men lie with men all the time,” Draco pulled the young king closer to him, “Their wives are aware of such pleasures. They promote it. To make their husbands better lovers.”

Charmont bit his lower lip. His eyes travelled down to Draco’s lips once more—how he craved a second kiss from the man. His mind was completely hazy with desire, and perhaps, if he was not feeling the lust he did at that moment, he would have pondered on the morality of it all a moment longer. But his mind completely dismissed it all. He leaned in to kiss Darco once more. He did not hesitate to climb up on Draco’s lap. The action felt natural to him.

Draco sat up slowly and supported the young king’s lower back. His own cock slowly became harder with each swift movement of their tongues and the feeling of Charmont’s ass in his hands. The young king felt Draco’s cock on the crevice of his ass. He groaned into the kiss as Draco kept on kneading Charmont’s ass in his hands.

He was shy to let go of himself. Charmont kept his voice down to a groan or two. This was new and he was not sure what a man would want another man to do. Draco pulled him into the kiss further. Draco’s hands lifted from Charmont’s ass to the young king’s hair—soft and light—so much different than his own. Charmont pulled away and reached for his cock. Draco stopped his hand and flipped him back onto his back. The older man leaned in and kissed Charmont’s collarbone—slight biting on the thinness of the skin—Charmont gasped thrusted his hips up to touch meet the soldier’s.

“Have you lain with a man before?” Charmont shook his head feverishly, “Do you trust me, King Charmont?” Charmont nodded.

The soldier smirked at the answer. His eyes drifted down to their erections. They were both lost in their hazy desire. He reached down and wrapped both cocks with his hands. Charmont gasped as he felt his cock rub against Draco’s hand and cock. His eyes slowly closed as the strokes became longer and slower. The young king bit his lip to keep himself quiet, but Draco bit at Charmont’s neck to hear him gasp and breathe out whines.

Draco’s kisses trailed down the young king’s sternum—stopped his nipples. Charmont’s hands rested on Draco’s shoulders before the older man sucked on the first. Charmont’s eyes flew open when his hot skin was met by Draco’s tongue. The man pulled away and blew lightly. The young king reached for Draco’s hair. He tugged lightly at the feeling of the solider pumping their cocks together and teasing his nipples. It was a feeling that he had never experienced before. It was odd, but it felt good.

“Wai-wait!” Charmont protested. Draco lifted his head and kissed Charmont’s lips. Draco tightened his grip around their cocks, which resulted into the young king struggling against the lips of the soldier. Draco pulled away and did not let Charmont think or say anything.

“You’re beautiful, Charmont.” Draco whispered alongside the young king’s ear, “Such soft skin…” Draco kissed the side of Charmont’s neck, “You smell sweet… makes me want to eat you…”

“Drac-Draco-!”

Charmont moaned at the sweet words being uttered into his ear. Draco let go of their cocks and pushed Charmont’s legs back. Charmont was both confused and slightly fearful for what came next. He had only heard slightly of these kinds of acts that occurred among men, but he never indulged himself in the acts.

Once, he walked in on his uncle and a knight in bed together, but he was very young and because of his familiarity with his uncle he decided to strike it from his memory. However, that night, out of curiosity he watched them. His own body reacted to the moans of the knight being rammed by his uncle. That curiosity and arousal returned with Draco. It was no longer about who was involved, but the actions that were being done.

“I will try all I can to bring the most pleasure for you.” Draco placed Charmont’s hand to hold his legs. He pulled a small bottle from underneath the bed, “Perhaps, for our next encounter, you may try this on me.”

The thought of Draco on his back, under the mercy of Charmont brought the young king to a different kind of arousal. But he wanted to see Draco posses him and care for him. He wanted to be spoiled by the strong soldier. In that moment, he wanted to forget everything and drown in the pleasures that the soldier caused him. The oily liquid was poured on his scrotum first. It felt cold along his hot member and as it rolled down to his hole it felt even colder. Draco brushed his fingers at the endings of the liquid and smeared it on the young king’s entrance. The outside ring of muscles quivered as Charmont bit his lip to keep quiet. Draco leaned in and wrapped his fingers around the young king’s shaft. He leaned in close and kissed the tip of Charmont’s cock.

“Draco-!?”

The first finger was inserted as soon as his mouth was over the young king’s cock. The feelings of displeasure and pleasure mixed together made Charmont squirm in place. There was no battle to see, which would last because Draco knew that the displeasure would soon subside and Charmont’s muffled groans would become sweet moans. Draco used his tongue at the tip of Charmont’s cock. He focuses his attention there as he inserted the next finger.

The young king moaned—open mouthed and desperate—to find one feeling to stay with. The waves of pleasure crashed into him; the threat of climax already being felt. Draco’s beard brushed against Charmont’s shaft. The pearls of precum were quickly cleaned up by Draco’s mouth. Charmont gasped with desperation as the sensation of both his hole and his cock began to work together to bring pleasure. Draco popped off of Charmont’s cock with a pop. His fingers pumped into Charmont slowly, but quickened to keep him interested. Charmont kept his legs back, trying to pull on them further to get them to reach deeper inside of him. Draco poured more oil on his entrance when he felt Charmont want more.

It was so different for him to experience. It was nothing that he imagined. His body rattled and his eyes filled with tears. His mouth no longer tightly sealed, but loosely opened as his moans reached the rhythm of Draco’s fingers. Draco used his free hand to jerk himself off to Charmont’s expressions and moans. They were desperate and sweet with lust. He was completely mesmerized by them. Draco felt that Charmont would be the kind of lover that the Gods would target in order to save one of those moans to birth the orgasms of young lovers. He leaned in and kissed Charmont’s neck. He sucked on the skin and left a mark on his light skin.

Draco pulled out his fingers and poured oil on his cock. Then he lifted Charmont off of his back and into his lap. The young king felt awkward, since Draco was positioning how he wanted. He trusted Draco enough that he would not protest against it, but he felt like a child being pulled into what Draco wanted. Draco kissed Charmont’s chest before he spread his ass. Charmont moaned and tilted his head back.

The soldier slowly pushed the head of his cock into Charmont’s entrance. It was nowhere close to the feeling he had felt with Draco’s fingers. Charmont’s voice hitched and he groaned. Draco was careful and slow. The oil aided his effort, but Charmont’s muscles began to spasm against his cock. Draco used his hands to steady Charmont’s hips in place, but the young king used his to pleasure himself and the other on Draco’s shoulder.

“Char-Charmont… you need… relax, my love…” Draco groaned against Charmont’s neck.

“Drac-Draco…! I-!”

“Relax… focus on your pleasure…”

Draco’s tone was soft and caring. Charmont felt his ass touch Draco’s thighs. He gasped as his body shook at the feeling. His hand no longer pleasuring himself, but wrapped around Draco tightly. Draco let Charmont get accustom to the feeling of being filled. He kissed Charmont’s neck and shoulders to try and draw his attention to pleasure and not the uncomfortable feeling inside of him. The young king was the first to move. It was slight and the soldier could have mistaken it as Charmont adjusting himself on Draco’s lap. However, the small whines of yearning for more only assured that the young king was ready.

Draco had Charmont bouncing on his cock in a couple of seconds. The soldier only moved slightly. His cock rubbed against the young king’s prostate at the pace that the young king wanted. Charmont never knew he could make such lewd sounds and make his body beg for the pleasures he felt. Draco bit and sucked on Charmont’s skin to leave all kinds of markings. He wanted the others to know who Charmont laid with that night.

Draco thrusted up into Charmont and caused him to moan loudly. He closed his eyes tightly, which caused tears to roll down his cheeks. Draco caught a tear with a kiss. He kept on thrusting into Charmont—his hands gripped at Draco’s hair as the soldier kept the quicker pace. In moments that the young king no longer felt capable of holding back his climax, Draco would slow his pace down. Charmont would whine and try to continue by himself. Draco continued to spoil Charmont with his trusts, but stopped suddenly. Charmont turned to look at Draco.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” Charmont gasped. Draco leaned in licked up the pearl of sweat rolling down his neck, “So-so… close… so-!”

“It would be indecent to spoil you, King Charmont.” Draco kneaded Charmont’s ass in his hands to give him a hint as to what he needed to do, “Move, my king.”

“Dra-Draco…”

Charmont dragged out his name. He held Charmont’s spread cheeks for a moment, but noticed the desperation in the voice of his young king. He pulled one hand away from Charmont’s ass and used it to stroke Charmont’s cock once. The young king gasped and clenched tightly around Draco. The soldier groaned and closed his eyes. Charmont kept on bouncing on Draco’s cock, but Draco kept his strokes in rhythm. Charmont moaned louder. He continued on gasping Draco’s name like a prayer in the open air.

“If you do that again, my king… I m-might find myself at the end…”

Charmont no longer paid mind to Draco's arousal or Draco's release. He only cared for his own. His voice hitched as Draco met with Charmont's thrusts once more. His hand did not move from the young king’s cock. Charmont's moans turned into pleas in Draco's name. The soldier quickened his pace as Charmont gripped at his shoulder’s tighter. He pulled him in close to his body.

"Close...! Please-! Do-don't stop-!" Charmont gasped as he made his body move to compliment Draco’s movements. Draco was also close to his own climax.

Charmont breathed quicker as Draco buried his cock deep inside of Charmont. Their bodies clapped together, which made the sound echo in the room. Draco kissed Charmont as the young king came. His body tensed up at that moment. Everything that Charmont was thinking was forgotten. Everything that had happened was forgotten. The only thing that Charmont had in his mind was a blissful white and the feeling of his orgasm reached to his curled toes.

Draco rode out Charmont’s orgasm. He pulled out and jerked to Charmont’s exhausted breathes. The soldier groaned and gasped as he tried to reach his own orgasm. Charmont noticed this and leaned in to bite Draco’s neck lightly. The soldier came on Charmont's ass and the sheets underneath them. He chocked out Charmont’s name as his body bucked at the orgasm. Charmont kissed Draco’s neck, then his lips. He wrapped his shoulders once more around Draco and tried to settle their breaths. Charmont sucked on Draco’s lower lip before he pulled away.

Draco wiped his hand on the sheets and let Charmont lay to the side of him. The young king's chest rose and fell with every breath. He felt a sudden sleepiness come over him, which caused Draco to chuckle in endearment. Charmont's eyes were half lidded as he watched Draco. The soldier covered the semen by folding parts of the sheet and laid next to Charmont. He pulled their bodies together and pecked Charmont's lips. The young king returned the kiss by using his tongue. Draco's beard tickled Charmont's chin as they pulled away.

"You should rest, tomorrow will be more training." Draco commented.

Charmont nodded and settled into the man's arms. How he had forgotten about Ella in that moment, Charmont did not know, but she was in his mind. If not as a lover, as a friend who needed his help. He would ask Draco in the morning about knowing anything similar to Ella's sickness. Perhaps, the realm the witch sent him to would be far merciless.


End file.
